Tequila
by mspinpinlelapin
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Kurt invite Finn à emménager à New York sans demander son avis à Rachel. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche chez eux? Santana propose même de lui faire de la place dans son lit. Ajoutez quelques bouteilles de tequila, et la soirée peut commencer... Légèrement AU à partir de l'épisode 4x14


Inspirée d'un petit post que j'ai vu sur Tumblr...

Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à RIB, nous autres pauvres mortels,, ne pouvons que nous amuser avec ce qu'ils ont créé.

* * *

Toutes les lumières de l'appartement sont éteintes quand Rachel arrive de cours. Brody doit être sorti (encore, la troisième fois cette semaine) et Kurt et Santana sont à un défilé (merci Isabelle). Elle ne prend même pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, elle veut juste aller se blottir dans son lit et dormir pendant au moins douze heures. Elle marche droit vers sa chambre quand elle trébuche sur une masse informe posée en plein milieu du salon, et se retrouve à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Elle se remet péniblement sur ses pieds et va allumer la lumière pur identifier ce qui l'a faite tomber (et accessoirement identifier son propriétaire afin de lui passer un savon plus tard). Mais elle ne s'attend pas à se retrouver devant un énorme sac à dos de l'armée, qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre, même sans les baguettes de batterie qui dépassent de la poche latérale ou les initiales brodées sur la poche avant.

Finn

Finn est à New York

Finn a laissé ses affaires (toutes ses affaires) ici. Dans son appartement.

Elle reste figée devant le sac pendant ce qu'il lui semble être une éternité. Du bruit venant du couloir la fait sursauter. Des voix, des bruits de pas, clairement pus de deux personnes. La porte du loft coulisse, quelqu'un allume la lumière et elle reste plantée là, au milieu du salon, les baguettes de Finn à la main, comme un lapin pris dans les phares.

Kurt et Santana entrent comme si de rien n'était, mais Finn reste dans l'entrée, une expression très proche de celle de Rachel au visage. A croire que ses deux meilleurs amis ne trouvent rien d'anormal à la situation.

-Ola Minipouss ! Tu comptes rester plantée là toute la soirée, ou tu viens manger chinois avec nous ? On (regard appuyé vers Finn) a même pensé à te prendre tes trucs végétariens !

Le ton moqueur a au moins le mérite de la sortir de sa transe, ainsi que Finn. Il fait quelques pas vers elle, en se passant la main sur la nuque. Au moins, il est aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Bien.

-Hey Rach…

_Hey Rach_. Après six mois avec pour seul contact un coup de téléphone et une soirée hors du temps pour le (non) mariage de Mr Schuster, tout ce qu'il trouve à lui dire alors qu'il débarque chez elle, c'est un _Hey Rach_…

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle lui flanque les baguettes dans les mains (avant de s'en servir comme arme) et se dirige droit sur Kurt et Santana (qui à son grand désarroi, gardent leur morgue habituelle).

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, tu m'expliques maintenant ce qu'il se passe ici !

-Finn emménage.

Tout dans l'attitude et le ton de Kurt porte à croire qu'elle n'a aucun droit de s'énerver, ou de faire un commentaire sur cet évènement. Et le regard qu'il lui lance, avant de prendre une grande inspiration par le nez, n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout, un bon présage pour elle. Sans parler du regard noir qu'elle rencontre quand elle ose tourner la tête vers Santana. Ce soir, ça va être sa fête.

-Oh, je ne t'ai pas prévenue ? En même temps, vu que ça a l'air de se passer comme ça ici, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas.

Elle ravale le commentaire cinglant qu'elle a sur le bout de la langue, et tente de rationaliser les choses (du moins autant qu'elle le peut !).

-Et où est-ce qu'il va dormir ? On vient à peine de trouver de la place pour Santana. Tu comptes encore jouer à Tetris pendant plus d'une semaine ? Et je ne pense vraiment pas que la situation sera confortable, pour Finn comme pour Brody.

Elle ajoute la dernière phrase à mi-voix, espérant que Finn n'entendra pas le commentaire. Raté.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée au moment même où Kurt et Santana ont suggéré l'idée. Donc je vais trouver autre chose, et comme ça, tu pourras rester dans ta super relation super libre avec ton gigolo, dans ton petit monde parfait. Et pour info, oui, je compte bien rester à New York, on m'a accepté à NYU et je commence en juin.

Dire que le ton et les mots que Finn lui envoie à la figure la blessent, c'est la moindre des choses. Heureusement que Santana intervient avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, ou ne parte dans sa chambre en pleurant (probabilités de 50/50)

-On se calme, Géant Vert, intervient Santana, tu vas poser ton petit cul sur le canapé, laisser ton sac la ou il est, et tu vas rester là. Kurt a autant le droit que le hobbit d'inviter quelqu'un à rester, et ce n'est pas parce que Ken est là que tu ne peux pas. J'ai ramené de la téquila, on a de quoi éponger ce qu'on va boire avec tout le riz cantonais et les nouilles au poulet qu'on a acheté, donc ce soir, on reste ensemble et on trouvera une solution permanente demain quand il fera jour. En attendant, tout le monde se ramène dans le salon, on va commencer par des shoots de téquila. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi la naine. Et le tout non-négociable. J'ai été claire ? Et pour ce qui est de la place pour Finn, il peut toujours dormir avec moi, je manque cruellement d'un corps chaud dans le lit !

Si cette remarque avait pour but de réveiller la jalousie de Rachel, c'est plutôt réussi. Mais elle sait bien que quand Santana se lance dans ce genre de tirade, mieux vaut laisser passer l'orage. Elle tente donc une nouvelle stratégie, après tout, une soirée avec Finn, arrosée de téquila, lui ferait le plus grand bien. ET si Brody y trouve quelque chose à redire… tant pis pour lui.

-Ok. Finn, je suis désolée, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout. Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux, on trouvera de la place. Kurt, désolée aussi, tu as le droit d'inviter qui bon te semble.

Elle leur lance à tous deux son meilleur regard de chien battu, adorné de sa petite moue qui fait mouche à chaque fois (surtout avec Finn).

-Et Santana ? N'oublie pas les citrons avec la téquila, je vais me changer, j'arrive.

Malgré un départ serré aux entournures, la soirée se passe bien. Kurt offre un spectacle hilarant après trois verres, Finn se décontracte assez rapidement et Santana reste égale à elle-même. Quant à Rachel, après quelques exercices de relaxations dans sa chambre en se changeant (et deux tequilas), son état nerveux s'est nettement amélioré. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à sonner et clignoter, avec un message de Brody, l'avertissant qu'il est bloqué chez un ami à Manhattan pour la nuit.

-Brody ne rentre pas ce soir, annonce-t-elle aux autres.

Kurt a passé depuis longtemps le point de non-retour et n'émet qu'une espèce de grognement à la nouvelle. Santana se garde bien de tout commentaire, et Finn se tend visiblement rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom. Mais il se reprend rapidement, ressert Santana et Rachel en tequila, et garde le reste de la bouteille pour lui.

-Bon, et si on finissait cette bouteille ?

Santana acquiesce à l'idée et descend son verre d'un coup sec de la tête avant de se faire resservir. Rachel hésite. La gueule de bois demain matin risque d'être mémorable…

-Santé... (oui, ça va piquer demain au réveil, mais tant pis !).

Une heure plus tard, une bouteille et demie de téquila en moins (Santana avait des réserves cachées pour ce genre d'occasion), Santana danse sur la table basse, Kurt est dans les bras de Morphée, et Rachel a passé un cap dans son état d'ébriété. Finn commence à être passablement éméché, mais arrive encore à articuler des phrases cohérentes… pour lui… En gros, ils sont à peu près au même degré de compréhension.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Non non non, ils ne vont pas s'aventurer par là. Tout lui dit de partir en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle sait très bien comment ce genre de discussion a terminé la dernière fois. Et là encore, personne ne pourra la retenir, vu que Santana a disparu comme par enchantement.

-Finn…

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Tu me manques. J'ai peut-être trouvé de quoi m'occuper, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu me manques.

Finn est un magicien, elle ne voit pas d'autre explication. A un moment, il est assis à l'autre bout du canapé, son verre à la main, la seconde d'après, il a mis Rachel sur ses genoux et l'enveloppe de ses bras.

-Finn, je…

-Non, ce soir, on arrête de parler, on profite d'être seuls, ensemble, et on réfléchira à tout ça un autre jour.

A partir de là, les choses s'enchainent assez vite. Ce n'est pas comme au mariage de Mr Schue, où tout avait été redécouverte, douceur et caresses. Non ce soir, la tequila a son mot à dire…

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, ils se retrouvent tout deux nus sur le sol entre la table basse et le canapé, le plaid lui servant habituellement quand elle regarde un film faisant office de matelas par terre. Mais ça lui est égal.

Elle n'a pas envie de douceur. Elle veut le sentir, sentir qu'il la veut, qu'il la désire toujours autant, et elle veut se réveiller incapable de marcher. Ça va être rapide, et ça risque de faire un peu mal, mais c'est ça qui est bon, (et là, c'est sûr que c'est la téquila qui parle). Elle jurera demain de ne plus jamais reboire, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, elle remercie la téquila pour cette soirée. Et Finn a l'air du même avis qu'elle.

-Bébé, je vais te baiser si fort que ton petit gigolo va le sentir de son perchoir de Manhattan, et ne pourra plus en marcher pendant une bonne semaine.

Oh oui, merci la téquila !

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot en passant...


End file.
